Not Alright
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: It was a little ritual, Kiba did. Put his hand down and Akamaru would lick it if everything was alright, because Akamaru was always right, right?


Not Alright-by Kai's Snowfall

Rating- T (Small mention of blood and a minor swear)

Summary: It was a little ritual, Kiba did. Put his hand down and Akamaru would lick it if everything was alright, because Akamaru was -always- right; wasn't he..?

Note- Based on a story told during camp. Sorry Kiba and Akamaru lovers! .

* * *

Kiba, like most twleve-to-thirteen-year-olds, had a dog. Well, maybe not like _most_ twelve-to-thirteen-year-olds, but Kiba was different anyway.

See, Kiba lived with his dog, Akamaru, in a decent-sized house in the middle of a vast field away from the towns, and any civilization. Actually, this was only for the summer, but Kiba loved it here, because there was lots of space to run around with Akamaru, and when it rained he had plenty of things to do indoors. He could also invite his family and close friends over whenever he wanted if he ever got lonely.

And thus, Kiba could conclude that HereHeaven.

---------

Today was a particularly sunny day, good for romping around in the fields and play fetch with your dog and whatnot. Unfortianatly, Kiba had a cold today.

But that was fine, seeing as Kiba was using this opportunity to watch T.V while eating things that could've _possibly_ been good for his health. But anyway, a show he been watching had just ended, leaving him with nothing to watch. So he decided to flip through the channels.

_'boring'_

_'boring'_

_'boring'_

_'boring'_

But then he came across a very important news flash. Now, Kiba was not one to really care about the news, but _this_ news flash had been written in big, bold, neon letters that practicly _screamed_ 'Watch me!' And since he had nothing better to do, Kiba did.

_"Breaking news! A vast majority of some the worst criminals out there have broken out of the Three Time Prison! Be on the look out for..."_

The Three Time Prison was an ultra jail from the result of merging the Sand, Sound, and Leaf prisons together. Why? They thought it'd be easier to watch all the fugitives in one spot rather than three.

_'Ch. Doesn't matter to me anyway; that prison is 15 miles away... Besides, why would they come to a house in a field?'_ Kiba thought. He yawned, he was getting tired. Kiba cursed at his cold, and left for his room with Akamaru following.

Now, if Kiba had paid more attention in math class, he would've know that 15 miles wasn't very far, _especially_ for homicidal maniacs.

------------

Now, Kiba had a little ritual that he never told anyone about, right before he fell asleep in bed, he would put his hand down, and Akamaru would lick his hand from under the bed if everthing was alright. It seemed to make everything safer so that he could close his eyes and sleep well.

Right now was no different, and he put his hand down, and...

Lick lick.

Kiba smiled, he never needed to look down because Akamaru was always had good instinct. Besides; who else would lick his hand? He drew his dark curtains to block out any sunlight, as he was gaining a headache.

So he slowly fell asleep...

-------------

Kiba woke up about an hour later, feeling a slight chill throughout his body; as if there was another person there. Heh, he smiled with his eyes closed, it was Akamaru, Akamaru was always with him. Just before he was about to fall asleep, he put his hand down; just out of instict. And...

Kiba was worried for second, there wasn't a lick... And then came a groggy lick. Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Akamaru was just tired... That was all...

And yet again, he fell asleep...

------------

This time, Kiba woke up about two and a half hours later; headache buzzing in his head. He put his hand on his forehead irratibly... It was then he heard a sound.

Kiba was startled at first, but the he let his ears focus and heard a _drip drop drip drip drip..._ And let out a sigh of relief; it was just the rain... The weather was being really strange lately, it almost snowed last week...

But he decided to put his hand down; just in case, taking note that the chill from another being in the room had disappeared...

Liiick... Lick...

Was it just him, or did Akamaru's tounge feel... different? He brought his hand back up, it probably just because of his headache...

Alseep once more...

-----------

Kiba woke up about fourteen minutes later, now Kiba was getting _very_ annoyed about how often he was waking up... He'd never woke up so many times before, even when he was sick... He heard the rain heavily pouring outside his room, _I hope there isn't any thunder; it'll make it harder for me to sleep..._

Out of irratation, Kiba put his hand over the side of the bed, where he recived another strange lick. This startled Kiba as he didn't mean to put down his hand to see if everything was okay, but thinking how it flopped down, Akamaru probably thought it was. '_Seems to be a habit now.'_ Kiba chuckled. If he was in such good spirits there wasn't anything to be sour about, and everything was safe. Akamaru was always right.

Perhaps if Kiba was a little more observative, he would've noticed that he didn't have a headache when he woke up this time...

----------

Kiba woke up 5 minutes later... Okay, now he was _really_ pissed, good mood or not, there was something _wrong_; and he knew it. But, just to check Akamaru's condition, Kiba stuck his hand down...

waiting...

waiting...

waiting...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

4 minutes...

No Lick.

Kiba was getting nervous now, as he slowly got out of bed he cautiously looked around, he noticed the rain had stopped and was now a small _driiip... driiip..._ every now and then. But that wasn't important; he needed to find Akamaru.

Eventually, he had searched _everywhere_ in the house to find nothing.

Well, everywhere expect the bathroom...

When Kiba opened the bathroom door, it took a while for his mind to process what he was seeing:

Akamaru's head, hanging from noose, tied to lamp on ceiling. His body on floor under severed head. Head dripping blood... Making _driiip driiip_ sound.

And when his mind finally _did_ process the information, his eyes fell upon something written on the mirror, with Akamaru's blood, that made his blood run cold.

_**'People can lick too'  
**_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!

And for those of you who didn't get it, the 'rain' Kiba heard was Akamaru's blood dripping from the head. ("He heard the rain heavily pouring _outside his room_) That line didn't nesicarally mean outside the house...

And if Akamaru was dead, who was licking his hand? Well, Kiba wasn't looking down and... Remember that break out from the Three Time Prison? It was someone from there... (And thus, 'People can lick too')

Who was it? Well, I was sorta thinking Orochimaru cuz of his tounge and all, but I don't really have a specified person; we have a lotta twisted people in the series (and I didn't just limit it to Konoha); so I'll leave that up to you ;)


End file.
